


With My Body: Primeval Drabble (Connor/Abby, PG)

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun





	With My Body: Primeval Drabble (Connor/Abby, PG)

Pairing: Connor Temple/Abby Maitland

Rating: PG

A/N: Spoilers for S4Ep1 of _Primeval_ \- did I mention my ridiculous love of this show? Because I love it ridiculously and I'm so glad it's back.

 

 

The suddenness of it doesn’t take him completely by surprise. He’s not sure he can be surprised anymore. His nervous system is hyperalert – always ready for a stampede of ugly, noisy death.

He stands in front of her, a shield from the noise and the guns. It’s not really necessary. Abby can mop the floor with him - has done many times.

But it’s the last thing he can give her – his body and the pathetic scrap of protection it can provide. She’s imprinted on his skin, burned into his brain.

His body’s hers - even if it kills him.


End file.
